


I See Red

by EmbarrassedAndNerdy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbarrassedAndNerdy/pseuds/EmbarrassedAndNerdy
Summary: Occasionally all the Volleyball boys catch up at a bar on the rare occasion most of them are in the same general area.When Oikawa challenges a female friend to a stripping contest as an excuse to see if Iwaizumi is attracted to him, or if he's just into girls.Based off the song I See Red by Everybody Loves an Outlaw
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 19





	1. Operation 'get Iwa-chans attention'

**Author's Note:**

> Just a PSA, I'm terrible at writing and I know that so just, don't be mean. This is the first time I've written anything and I also have minimal motivation to turn this into something real unless anyone else wants me to because writing is hard! 
> 
> Setting the scene: Dimly lit bar, the chair still one the ‘stage’ from Oikawa’s performance. She was wearing a red dress and black heels. Her hair was dyed blue at the ends.
> 
> The words in bold are lyrics.

"You think I have a chance when most of you boys are gay, and the person I'm 'competing' against is a pretty boy and a professional athlete?" She says in utter disbelief. 

"Im bi, and so is Kuroo, and actually so are most of the people here." Oikawa replies pleasantly, "Besides even a gay guy can appreciate a pretty girl"

She rolled her eyes at the 'pretty girl' part.

"Come on" Kuroo encourages, "I'll even put money on you getting a bigger response from the crowd"

Oikawa pretends to look hurt, "Kuroo, how could you"

"You know he's only doing this to try get Iwaizumi's attention, right?" Kenma pipes in. 

"Besides, we will buy you drinks for the rest of the night" Kuroo added

"And I'll defend you from any creepy guy that tries to hit on you after" Oikawa said, voice as sweet as honey. Its not like there were many extra people in here aside from our rather large group.

"Do it, lets all go wild, make this a night to remember" Bokuto joined in, already well on his way to 'going wild'.

"I'll even go first" Oikawa offered, "And you can use me as a prop if you get scared"

"Fine" she replied with her arms crossed "But you're going first, and hell yes I'm gonna use you as a prop", she pointed a finger at Oikawa, "and you fucking OWE me", looking very intimidating for a usually shy girl who stood at a whopping 5'3 WITH high heels.

* * *

Oikawa was just to the left of the stage, seeing as he just finished his performance. And of course he wanted front row seats (and was highly likely to get pulled onto the stage).

_The songs intro was slow and mysterious._

She was sat on the chair with her back to crowd. ‘For effect’.... not be cause she was terrified.

She slowly got up and walked seductively around with steady, light steps so her heels wouldn’t distract from the music. Really playing on the shy mysterious girl vibes.

**“Did ya really think...I’d forgive and forget”**

She looked around, looking ‘lost’ and 'innocent'.

**“After catching you with her”**

Putting head in her hand as if sad or upset.

**“Your blood should run cold, so cold”**

She looked right at Oikawa. Hey, if he started this he’s going down with me. Smiling down at him more confidently then she seemed a moments ago.

**“You, you two-timing, cheap lying, wannabe”**

She grabbed oikawa by the hand and led him to the chair that was centre stage, turned it to face the audience

**“You're a fool if you thought that I'd just let this go”**

She gestures for Oikawa to sit but he didn’t.

**I see red**

She put her hand to his chest and pushed OIKAWA into the chair right on the beat of the song.

**red, oh red**

He smirked. With her back to the crowd she posed seductively as if it was just for him to see. Tipping her head back with her hands in her hair which was in a half up style.

**A gun to your head, head, to your head**

She started taking the hair tie and a few bobby pins out of her hair, dropping them to the ground, somehow making that seem seductive too.

**Now all I see is red, red, red**

She ran her fingers through her hair making it just the tiniest bit messy

**Did you really just say**

She walked over to the right side of the stage and leaned up against the wall. It was more shadowy over there adding to the mysterious vibe.

**She didn't mean anything, oh**

She slid down the wall a little and rested one foot against it, looking up and mouthing the words of the song.

**I'll remember those words**

She looked down, running her hands through her hair, her other hand softly touching her neck.

**When I come for your soul, your soul**

She walked alluringly back over to Oikawa.

**Know that you, you dug your own grave, now lie in it**

She grabbed the tie that he messily shoved back on so he wouldn’t lose it after his own performance. Running her hand lightly down the silky material.

**You're so cruel,**

She lifted it over Oikawas head, walked behind him

**but revenge is a dish best served cold**

She grabbed his wrists one at a time, bringing them behind his back,

**I see red, red, oh red**

wrapping the tie around them as if to tie him up. It would of come undone easily if he actually wanted to get out of it. But the audience didn’t need to know that.

**A gun to your head, head, to your head, oh**

She walked in front of him, ask if hiding him from the audience and suggestively bend down, only to stand back up in a way the showed of her curves and her ass.

**Executioner style,**

She undid the zip and slid one shoulder out of the dresses straps. Ya know, the thing that was holding it up.

**and there won't be no trial, Don't you know that you're better off dead**

She slid the other strap off, so it was only her arms holding it to her body. And she was still wondering around temptingly. 

**All I see is red,**

She let the dress drop to the floor while her back was too the crowd.Revealing matching lingerie. They were navy blue with white lace decorating it. And still in those black heels. The undies were the “cheeky” style which really accentuated her curves.

**red,**

She slowly turned half way to the audience, posing with her leg bent and tucking some hair behind her ear.

**oh red**

Turning the rest of the way the audience, giving them a shy smile, while running her hands shyly yet alluringly over her body.

**Now all I see is**

She walked back to Oikawa. Sitting on his lap. Swinging her hair around as she appeared to kiss him on the neck, doing the same hair flick as she went to the other side. What most people didn’t notice was that she was undoing the buttons of his shirt so when she stood up she revealed his beautiful, professional athlete body to the audience.

**Run, hide**

She gracefully moved behind Oikawa again, untying his wrists, letting them fall to his sides. Pressing on his upper back to tell him lean forward. Grabbing his shirt by the collar and pulling it off him.

**Oh, you're so done**

She slipped it on.

**Better sleep with one eye open tonight**

She danced around Oikawa, who was still sitting shirtless on the chair, and when she was back behind him,

**I see red, red, oh red, oh**

grabbed the recently removed tie and used it to blindfold him.

**A gun to your head, head, to your head, oh**

**Executioner style, and there won't be no trial**

**Don't you know that you're better off dead**

Using Oikawa as a main centre piece she danced around him, sometimes sitting in his lap. Sometimes facing him, sometimes facing the crowd.

**All I see is red, red, oh red**

She’s sitting in his lap, facing him.She slides the tie down so he’s no longer blindfolded, she lets him look at her for a minute when he leans up to kiss her,

**Now all I see is red, red**

she puts a finger on his lips, whispers something in his ear and then kisses him, passionately, pulling away as the song ends.

Their friends, who had been clapping and shouting encouragingly throughout the performance, went wild. Kuroo comes up ecstatically, “See I knew you’d do well” He winks "Im glad I put money on you beating him".

She gives Oikawa back his shirt and grabs her dress off the floor, slipping it back on. Everyone buys her drinks for the rest of the night and now the whole bar is filled with sexual tension. Not just between her and Oikawa, with everyone. Oikawa and Iwaizumi included. Oikawa wonders if he can play this off as a way to get both of them tonight. He’s seen and heard about Iwaizumi kissing the occasional boy, but has only ever ‘dated’ girls.


	2. I guess I see red too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, its a miracle I wrote more. And even have a little more in my head.... but yay for being neurodiverse and having the completion rate of a toddler.  
> I would also like to note I have no idea how to format this. I hate how spaced out it currently is, but I don't know how to fix it so sorry in advance.

When Oikawa stole the spotlight, drawing everyone’s attention to him, Iwaizumi wasn’t surprised. What did surprise him was when he started fucking dancing. Not like in a club amongst a sea of people, but like…. On a mini make shift stage.

Iwaizumi was use to Oikawa doing somewhat outrageous things to get attention. But he never expected Oikawa to start fucking stripping.

The crowd, aka mostly their friends, starting cheering and egging Oikawa on.

Iwaizumi turned to the bar and got another drink. He didn’t even bother turning around to watch the rest of Oikawas ‘performance’ to save himself from the second hand embarrassment.

Besides, he didn’t need another reminder that his childhood best friend was attractive and had a delicious body. That’s how he dealt with most of his feelings towards Oikawa, he turned his back on them and pretended they weren’t there. Because what good could come of him admitting he really, genuinely, liked his best friend?

After a very uncomfortable three and a half minutes on Iwaizumis behalf Oikawa picked up his clothes and started redressing himself. Do not look at your BEST FRIENDS beautiful pro athlete body.

With their rambunctious friends now giving Oikawa heaps of attention Iwaizumi (mistakenly) assumed the rest of the night would go smoothly. He didn’t go up and join them because what the heck, what was he supposed to say? Or do?

Only a meter away one of their friends waved the bar tender down. The girl was originally Oikawas friend, before he moved to Argentina, but still occasionally hung out with their high school group of friends. She initially seemed to of caught Oikawas attention due to her disinterest in him, unlike the rest of the school who showered him with attention and praise. Oikawa denies it, but it was like her affection was a prize he could win if he was charming enough.

She was shy and not a partier, which was why it was surprising when she ordered two tequila shots and downed them both straight away.

Oikawa came up behind her, throwing an arm over her shoulders, “Did you like the show?” he asked her enthusiastically.

“Lord you’re embarrassing and I can’t believe you roped me into this”

“Iwa-chan! Did you like my performance?”

Now what the fuck was he supposed to say?

There was an uncomfortably long pause, “How drunk are you dumbass? What would your team mates or coach say.” Iwaizumi hoped his face wasn’t as on fire as it felt.

Oikawa walked over, threw his arm over his shoulders, “oh Iwa-chan, just wait to see what happens next” a certain dumbass said with a huge, annoying smile. Oikawa lead him closer to the ‘stage’.

At least it couldn’t get any worse. I mean Oikawa had already stripped in front of every one, making it way more sexual then it needed to be. And Iwaizumi was definitely not thinking about it. It really could not get worse.

As their friend went up on stage, Iwaizumi was more prepared for what was about to happen. But what he was not prepared for was her dragging Oikawa up there too.

Iwaizumi smirked as she sassily pushed Oikawa into the chair. Serves him right for being a little shit.

Their friend was hot, hotter then she gave herself credit for. But it didn’t make Iwaizumi as flustered as seeing Oikawa up there. Until…..

Until she tied Oikawas wrists up. Lord did he want to tie Oikawas wrists up.

Nope. No. No no no no. Iwaizumi did NOT want to tie up his best friend.

He was closer to the stage this time so people would notice if he wasn’t watching. Heck it almost seemed like someone was watching him. Oikawa kept glancing in his direction too.

Iwaizumi briefly put his head in his hand and took a deep breath. And then another. Before bringing his eyes up to focus only on HER.

It’s not that he thought that there was anything wrong with being gay. He’d hooked up with boys. But whenever he did, he thought of Oikawa. And that wasn’t fair to anyone.

And he couldn’t be with Oikawa because, a) he didn’t feel the same way (or so Iwaizumi thought) and b) Oikawa’s parents would definitely give them both hell for it. 

And then she took Oikawas shirt off. His beautiful porcelain skin. Iwaizumi felt blood rushing to places it shouldn’t be. It was different when she did it. It was like Iwaizumi could imagine him being the one to do it. To tie him up. Take his shirt off.

And then she blindfolded him with his tie. Lord, someone was out to get Iwaizumi because there was no way he could ever unsee this. Ever.

And man it made him want Oikawa even more than usual. Which is hard to imagine given how much he already cared for the idiot. God he (Oikawa) is such an idiot. But he’s my idiot.

Except he isn’t Iwaizumis idiot. How could he be? He lives in Argentina. Iwaizumi lives in japan. If the situation wasn’t hopeless before it sure is now.

But god as she kissed Oikawa, Iwaizumi imagined being the one to kiss him. On stage. In front of anyone. Unashamed. Being able to let all these feelings out.

Iwaizumi shook his head, as if to erase the thought like you would erase an etch-a-sketch. Don’t think about it. Its hopeless. So Iwaizumi buried his feelings. As he was so use to doing when it came to *those kinds of feelings* towards Oikawa.

They both walked off stage, strangely embarrassed given what they seemed to be doing so confidently on stage.

Oikawa shyly smiled at him, one of the genuine ones.

“You’re such an idiot” Iwaizumi said, gruffly, in 'looking after Oikawa' mode.

“But I’m the best idiot you’ve ever met” Oikawa looked kind of shy and young again, “Right?”

“Of course dumbass”, smacking Oikawa on the back so hard it had to hurt, “You’re my favourite idiot.”


End file.
